An Angel's Love Never Dies
by Dominic's Devil
Summary: That one night the Titanic sank left Rose's life meaningless. But what if the love of her life survived that tragedy and wants her back? Will Jack get the girl or will his savior get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys. I'm back from my 3 months break. Sorry for the wait but I've been busy. So this is a new story I wanted to write from the titanic. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rose or Jack. I only own Emil and the characters to come. This is for the whole story.**

_The last piece of the once great ship, Titanic, sank, leaving hundreds of people stranded in the ocean. Jack looked around, in search of his beloved Rose, and found her floating on a piece of wood. 'Rose!' He swam to her. 'Rose? Stay awake. Please Rose. Stay alive. The boats are coming._ _Stay alive until they come.' 'J-jack…I-I don't know if I can...' He cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. 'You can. You will. You can't die Rose and you won't. I love you too much. I won't allow it.' 'I love you too, but I won't make it.' 'You will. You're not going to die. An angel never dies. Not my angel.' With that last word barely escaping his lips, Jack fell unconsciously onto the board. Hours later, rescue boats came and Rose shook Jack to wake him up. 'Jack. The boats are here. We have to go. Jack?' No matter how hard she shook him, he didn't awake. He was never to awake again, but he was to live again. _

**10 years later**

Jack woke up to bright, white lights shining on him. "Wh-what's going on? Where am I?" The doctor smiled as he heard him speak. "Glad to see we made this 'experiment' a success." "What do you mean? What experiment? Where am I? Where's Rose?! Who are you?!" "Jack, calm yourself. I am Doctor Emil Calvert. You were frozen in a block of ice that washed up on shore a few months ago. You were frozen for the last 10 years…after the Titanic sank." "T-titanic? The ship? H-how do you know about that? It just happened." "Yes…10 years ago."

Jack was beyond confused. "10 years?" he whispered. "It couldn't be. It's 1922?" "Yes. It is." "Where's Rose?" "Umm…Rose?" "Yes. Where is she?" "I'm not sure who you are referring to. There are several Roses in New York." "True, but I'm looking for Rose DeWitt Bukater." "Rose? Bukater?" "Do you know her?" "I-I…that's a story for another time. Get some rest Jack." Emil exited the room, leaving a shocked Jack standing there alone. He crawled into bed and looked up at the only light left in his room, the moonlight. "I will find you Rose. No matter what it takes. I will find you my love."

**Thanks For reading. I know it's short, but it's going to be a short story. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey. Sorry it took so long. If you knew my life you wouldn't be writing 24/7 either. Anyway please review. I know they're short chapters but come on. The more I get the more I write. Simple as that. Also, this is for my best friend who inspired this scene, and is the character of Emil (she made him up kinda) Gaara's Little Girl. Love ya and keep on writing.**

**ILYA!**

* * *

The next morning, Jack woke up to the afternoon sun shining on his face. He opened his eyes and saw a tray of food on his bedside table. "You don't have to eat it. It's not that good." Jack looked up and saw Emil leaning against the far wall of his room. "What're you doing here?" "I had to bring you lunch, didn't I?" "Umm….lunch?" "It's 12:30." "Oh…right…I knew that." "Sure you did."

There was a long silence before a loud ring filled the room. "Oh…that's mine. Sorry." He opened the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello...Yes dear…I know but-…Okay…Yes I'll get her…I love you too." He shut his phone and sighed. "Wife?" "Fiancée." "Oh…what's going on?" "I have to pick up our 9 year old daughter from school at one." "You have a daughter?" "Yup. Her name is Jacqueline, but my fiancée prefers to call her Jackie. I have no idea why." "Maybe she likes the name." "Probably" "…What's her name?" "Who's?" "Your fiancée." "Oh…Ros-alina…Rosalina." "Another Rose. Great." "Actually she's Rosa." "Whatever." "…Well, I have to leave in about 10 minutes, so is there anything you need." "I want to know where Rose is." Emil sighed. "Right."

"Well, when Rose got back from the tragedy she was completely famous, but very upset for losing her only love. And now…I don't know…I think she lives on 27th street." "Okay…thank you Emil. That's all I needed." "Alright. I'll see you when I get back." Emil then left the room.

"I will find you, Rose." Jack pulled back his elbow and smashed the window. He climbed through the small opening and ran from the place he was held.

* * *

Emil was driving Jackie home when she broke the silence they wre in. "Daddy? Who's the running man?" "The what-?" Emil looked out the car window and saw Jack running down the street. He rolled down the window. "Jack? Hey Jack? What the hell are you doing?" "I'm going to find Rose." "You don't even know where she is." "I don't care! I'm going to find her! Whatever it takes!" "Okay, now get in the car-" "NO! I am not going back to that hell!" "You're not going to! Now get in the car before the police find you!"

Jack sighed in defeat and got in the backseat next to Jackie. "Hi." "Uh...hi." "I'm Jacqueline, but you can call me Jackie." "I'm Jack. Nice to meet you." "Okay..."Emil interrupted. "Now let's focus on where you're going to hide." "What about with us?" "I don't think your mom will approve, Jackie." "PleasepleasePLEASE?" "Okay! I'll ask her!" "YAY!"

The rest of the drive, Jackie filled Jack in on her mom. They pulled into the driveway of a large, white, mansion. "Oh yea, did I mention daddy's rich?" Jack looked at the little girl with wide eyes. "N-No." Emil took both of them inside. "There you are." Jackie ran into a woman's open arms. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. "It can't be…" He whispered. "….Rose?"

* * *

**Please R&R. The more I get the faster I update!**


End file.
